1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectable self-powered mobile toys, and more particularly pertains to a connecting system of a mobile toy whereby a plurality of such toys can be interconnected in various configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inexpensive self-powered mobile toys are well known, and interconnection of a plurality of such mobile toys can be most entertaining. A front-to-back interconnection of a series of such toys is most common whereby the toys travel in a train-like procession. Many different types of interconnection designs are available that allow the toys to pivot side to side. However, in order for such a procession to travel smoothly over small surface irregularities and through curves, it is necessary for the interconnection to swivel in two dimensions. The couplings, and more particularly, the male/female connector-type couplings provided by the prior art for very inexpensive applications, do not generally allow for such freedom of movement. These couplings often provide for relatively firm interconnection which does not provide for smooth operation over a running surface. Furthermore, it is often desirable to interconnect such mobile toys side to side, which the couplings of the prior art do not generally provide.
In inexpensive toy cars, the body is frequently removable from the frame, and may have a small spring motor for driving the vehicle. An example of such a vehicle motor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,313.
The prior art is still seeking to provide inexpensive toy cars that can permit additional play features for children.